Dicktionary
by bikehorny
Summary: Matthew is moving to a new school, having just finished junior high. However this school is famous for having a variety of well known Alphas attending the older grades, and with Matthew reaching that delicate age where an Omega is in a near constant state of heat, what kind of things will he get up to? Or down to, for that matter.
1. Gilly Billy

right so this is an omegaverse fic (obviously) which will contain copious amounts of smut in the near future

* * *

><p>Creaking floorboards underneath his feet do nothing to quell the nervousness bubbling in the young man's chest. His hands shake and he grips at the shoulder strap of his messenger bag, biting his lip. He adjusts his glasses out of habit.<p>

There's still fifteen minutes until homeroom, but the poor boy was so nervous he arrived much earlier than he needed to, simply roaming the halls and trying to get used to the large building. He finds a point of interest in his faded red sneakers and rarely takes his eyes off them as his mind dwells on other things.

There's a heat in his stomach, despite being so afraid. Curse his stupid omega anatomy, making him horny at such inappropriate times.

Without warning, he suddenly comes in contact with someone's body, smacking straight into their chest and falling backwards.

"Whoa whoa, are you alright?"

The blond looks up at the person from his spot on the floor, taking in the sight of what he would describe as a hot piece of ass. The man has grayish white hair, cut above his ears. Reddish brown eyes and a cheeky smile adorned his face, a light dusting of freckles laying barely noticeable there as well.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," the blond stammers, reaching out to take the gray-haired man's outstretched hand. Oh boy is this guy attractive.

"Hey, you're a new face," the young man grins, taking the smaller man's face in his hand. Matthew barely notices him taking a deep breath through his nose. "What's your name, cutie?"

"M-M-Matthew."

"Well Matthew, perhaps we could meet up at lunch? I could show you a few things, y'know since you're new."

Matthew feels the heat in his stomach grow hotter.

"That sounds good. M-May I ask what your name is?" he mumbles, watching as the other man chuckles and stares down at him with his piercing eyes.

"Gilbert, my little friend."

Matthew got the feeling he might like this Gilbert.

The bell rang without warning, causing the blond to jump as students begin bounding up the stairwell.

"'Till lunchtime, Matthew!" Gilbert grins again, practically skipping off to two other attractive looking boys.

"Goodness I need to calm down," Matthew whispers to himself, slowly climbing up the stairs to homeroom.

His introduction to the class is brief, just as he prefers it, and he's seated in front of a lanky boy with shoulder-length brown hair and an awkward smile.

The boy introduces himself as Felix, saying that Matthew can ask for help any time he needs. The blond barely resists asking about the student he ran into earlier, instead thanking the boy for kind offer and going about his day.

In second period he's placed next to an energetic looking kid with light brown hair and a bandage on his nose. The brown-haired boy gives Matthew a welcoming grin and says his name is Obi, a thick Australian accent lacing his words. The two spend the whole class idly whispering.

"Hey," Obi elbows the blond lightly. "I saw ya talkin' with Gilly this mornin', you two know each other?"

"Gilly?"

"You know, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's like… the alpha alpha around here."

It takes no longer than a minute for the two boys to crack up at the phrase.

"A-alpha alpha?" Matthew says between giggles, smiling back at the other boy.

"Yeah, him and his two friends are known around school for foolin' around with a ton of omegas. They say they want to help us all with heats and such and some omega's even go back to them a couple times."

"And what about you." The Australian student raises an eyebrow at the boy's question. "Are you an omega or..?"

"Me? Nah, I'm an alpha. Right proud of it too! My older brother's a beta to the enth degree, poor bugger couldn't touch a fly without feeling guilty, let alone a person."

The bell startles Matthew for the second time that day, and Obi wishes him a quick farewell as he hurries off to his next class. Third period isn't very interesting, math had never been the blond's strong point anyhow. He sits next to Felix again, nodding at the boy and exchanging a few quiet words every few minutes.

"Oi, Mattie!" a familiar voice calls out as the door is swung open and the sound of boots thumping across the floor reaches Matthew's ears. Gilbert.

"Mister Beilschmidt, may I inquire as to what you are doing here?" the professor says with a long exasperated sigh. She must be used to this, Matthew thinks.

"I've been assigned to show Mattie around, and I was told to take him out a little early to avoid the lunch rush, right Mattie?"

One look into the older students eyes and the blond nods like his head is falling off. The smirk on Gilbert's face can only be described as predatory.

* * *

><p>boring first chap is boring eh? anyways, I'll try to update this at least once a week, and it'll mainly be a bunch of smut with barely any plot whatsoever, hope you guys enjoy!<p> 


	2. Lewd Lockers

Matthew stares at Gilbert's back as he follows the older boy to their destination. He notes with some degree of embarrassment that Gilbert looks fairly muscular, and his embarrassment only increase when he feels himself starting to get hard. Oh god does he hate being an omega sometimes.

But still he can just _feel_ Gil's hands on him. They wouldn't be soft, he decides, but rather rough and probably calloused. He imagines Gilbert to be the hasty type, wanting to get right to it, the type to go hard and fast and _hard_- Oh what he wouldn't give to have the boy's hands on him.

Matthew shakes his head vigorously, really he shouldn't be thinking things like this. But really how can he not with that righteous ass in front of him?

"Hey, Mattie, you feeling okay?" the silver-haired boy's voice shatters through Matthew's lewd thoughts. "You're all read and shit."

"Oh no, I'm f-fine, Gil," he stammers and proceeds to mentally smack himself. However if he wasn't red before he certainly was now.

"You're little buddy down there says otherwise," Gil nods towards the boy's boner, chuckling quietly. He relishes in the look Matthew gives him.

Listening to the younger boy stutter incoherently for a few moments, Gil smiles and offers a few words of "comfort."

"I've got a couple toys in my locker if you want 'em."

"Wh-what?" Matthew says, eyes wide, staring at Gil in disbelief.

"I mean only if you want to but like it's kinda my job to help people out when the lock ness boner decides to surface so I have some extra stuff and yeah there's no real way to justify this so I'll be quiet now." It was the silver-haired boy's turn to mentally slap himself.

Matthew doesn't take long to think about it, and surprisingly finds himself nodding as he looks down at this sneakers. Gil's locker is chock full of m-rated things, and the blonde doesn't know how he keeps all of it from falling out as he carefully plucks a dildo and some lube from the pile.

"Ready to roll, Mattie and Mattie Junior?" he grins slyly, taking Matthew's hand and leading him off to the bathroom.

"Won't we," the younger boy gulps. "Won't we get caught?"

Gil laughs pompously, "Oh Matthew dearie, there's a lock on this bathroom door. Besides," he grins. "No one comes here unless they're looking for cummies."

Matthew giggles, thinking about how oddly childish Gilbert seems. His laughing is cut short at the sight of the bathroom however.

"Holy shit, you have a couch in here," he murmurs.

"Yup! That was Francis' idea, and he even brought in a leather one so it's easier to clean!"

The silver-haired boy pats his lap, motioning for a slightly nervous Matthew to sit there.

"Alright, let's ditch the drawers Mattie."

Laying half naked across Gil's lap, in what has to be the most embarrassing position he can currently imagine for this kind of situation. All of his thoughts come to a shivering halt as he feels a single, cold, wet finger poke at this entrance. God it already feels good.

Gil wastes no time in pushing the digit into Matthew's ass, rubbing his inner walls and stretching it ever so slightly before adding a second. A few breathy moans escape Matthew's lips as the older boy continues stretching his ass, and he shudders when he feels the need for it to be full. Gil adds a third.

"Hmm I think you're ready, don't you, Mattie?"

Oh is he ready alright, he's ready to be fucked to Nebraska and back.

"Y-yes Gil!" he moans "P-please put it in!"

The feeling of the dildo slowly sliding into him is unlike any other. In all the times he's jacked off it's never felt like this heaven before, and he can only imagine what Gilbert's dick feels like.

Gil starts moving the plastic cock a slow pace, calm thrusts making Matthew moan and groan like a dog in heat. When Gil starts thrusting faster however, he knows he isn't going to last much longer.

"Oh- oh god! I'm c-c-cumming," he sighs. Gilbert thrusts even harder.

"My my, you came fast," the silver-haired student laughs, ruffling the boy's hair. He doesn't bother taking the dildo out of the boy's ass, only slamming it in so it hits Matthew's prostate.

"Ready for round two? We've got all afternoon."

* * *

><p>okaaaaay so my computer is tanked so I'm using a shitty backup I only just got my hands on, sorry for the slow update, have some shitty smut to make up for it. gosh<p> 


End file.
